


Micros 6: The Nox

by Joy



Series: Micros [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Reminder: This series is canon, BUT I've advanced the timeline so that Stargate SG-1 began in 2010, not 1997.  I did this so I could take advantage of smartphone and other tech improvements in communication and general culture.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Micros [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Micros 6: The Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This series is canon, BUT I've advanced the timeline so that Stargate SG-1 began in 2010, not 1997. I did this so I could take advantage of smartphone and other tech improvements in communication and general culture.

Daniel spread the soapy lather over his skin and looked down at himself, blinking away the shower spray that obscured his vision. He rubbed at his sternum. He’d been shot right there. He remembered the fire, the pain. He remembered going black, then waking up. He had remembered everything and had looked down to see the burn hole though the layers of his fatigues, scorched around the edges.

He still couldn’t fathom that he’d died and had been dead for some time before the Nox had revived him. Even though he’d died once before, on Ra’s ship, it made him shudder, sending cold shivers down his spine despite the hot water and steam. Both times at the hands of the same psychopathic alien species. Goddamn, he hated the Goa’uld. Feeling that harsh an emotion was rare with him. He classified it as _a hate so strong I’d gladly murder them._ He wasn’t comfortable with the feeling, but he wasn’t going to deny it either.

He put a stop to that train of thought and resumed dwelling over his second death. This experience couldn’t be learned from, but he tried. He mulled it over as he finished his shower, and as he dried off, he spotted his phone. It was on the floor. It had been on the counter, which meant … he’d left it on Vibrate Only and it had slid off the counter.

Picking it up, he turned it on and found a text from Jack. It was a day for odd occurrences. Jack hated the small keyboards. After a cursory swipe with the towel, he set it on the lip of the sink and texted back as he tried to finish drying off and getting dressed.

Daniel saw the following texts and grinned as he finished getting dressed. His phone buzzed once more as he got into his car. He glanced at it, frowned in confusion.

All the text had said was …

The man was a stickler for security. Why would he risk it, given the state of mass surveillance? And yet, seeing those hearts gave Daniel an all-over warmth. He’d have to reward Jack, especially for completely distracting him and taking his mind away from less savory things.

He copied the text and sent it back. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Now for beer, donuts, steak … and Jack.

End


End file.
